


Overcoming Betrayal

by Duochanfan



Series: Overcoming Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Kidnapping, M/M, Miscarriage, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side companion to Overcoming Misfortune. Starts in the same time period as Chapter Ten for Overcoming Misfortune. </p><p>Sherlock walks in on his lover cheating on him. He turns from him and walks a dangerous line, with only his brother to help. But when someone else starts to help, maybe, just maybe he will be all right in the end. Eventual Mystrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Hope you had a wonderful Holiday and a Happy New Year. I shall be going back to my normal schedule of updating once a week on a Wednesday.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).

**Overcoming Betrayal**

**Chapter One**

Sherlock walked towards the University housing area that he and his boyfriend lived in together. He was in his second year at University, studying Chemistry, and while most of it was boring, he at least could use the labs for his own experiments every now and then. He had finished all of that years work and the next years work not that long ago. He was now free to study what he wished. The nineteen, almost twenty year old walked inside and headed towards their small apartment in the small block of flats.

Sherlock had been with Victor since just a few days after starting at University. He had been thinking about Bonding with him over the last couple of months, since Victors last heat. He reached the second floor and walked over to his front door. He could hear noises coming from inside and there was a lingering smell as well that cloyed at the back of Sherlock's throat.

Sherlock pulled out his key and opened the door. He could hear the noises further inside, in their bedroom. He rushed over and threw open the door. The noise obvious to any what was going on inside the room. Sherlock growled at the smell of sex.

Victor looked to Sherlock with dark eyes, wide in shock, "Sherlock," he whispered.

"Fucking forget him," the naked man on the bed said as he carried on with what he was doing.

Sherlock growled louder, a threat, a warning to stop, "Get out!" he yelled as he grabbed the other Alpha by his hair and pulled him off Victor.

Sherlock flung the naked Alpha out of the room and almost frog marched him into the hallway. The unknown Alpha tried to fight Sherlock off. Sherlock twisted his arm and slammed him against the wall opposite his front door.

"Get lost and made sure you don't come back." Sherlock growled as he slammed him once more against the wall, making sure that the Alpha got the message.

Sherlock slammed the door closed behind him as he went back to the bedroom. He looked to the bed where Victor had covered himself with a sheet, "Well, I had thought of Bonding with you. But why would I want to sully myself with a second rate Omega that can't help but spread their legs for the nearest Alpha?" he sneered as he stared at him.

"Please Sherlock, it just happened, I'm sorry. I love you, you're my Alpha," he pleaded as he got up from the bed and began to head over to Sherlock, a hand reaching out towards him.

Sherlock smacked the hand away from him, "I wouldn't be with you even if you were the last Omega on Earth," he hissed, wanting nothing more than to get away from Victor.

"Please, please Sherlock, I love you. You know that I'm yours," he begged going a little closer as Sherlock began to turn away.

"You're mine?" he snorted, "Oh no, you're not mine, that much was obvious when I came in to see you and an Alpha fucking on our bed" he headed towards the door and went into the living room, Victor following him.

"Please, please Sherlock, don't leave me!" he begged him as he followed Sherlock out of their flat.

Sherlock turned and growled at him as he snarled, "Fuck off Victor, we are through. I never want to see you again."

"Give me a chance to make things right between us, please Sherlock," Victor begged him as Sherlock started to leave the building going down the stairs. Victor followed him, dressed only in a sheet as he followed begging, "Please Sherlock, don't leave me. I love you!" he yelled to him, tears in his eyes as he realised that he had ruined his relationship.

"Not going to happen Victor, you spread your legs for any passing Alpha, I don't want a betrayer," he said as he called for a taxi, needing to get out of there quickly. One pulled up and he started to get in, "I will get my stuff soon, but you better be out of the flat when I do, because if I see you, I will not be responsible for what I might do," he told him, his voice shaking with anger, hurt and betrayal.

Victor watched as he got in the taxi and it sped away from him. He collapsed to the ground crying. Sherlock didn't look back and he tried to keep a tight rein on his emotions. It wouldn't do to show them while he was in public.

"Where to mate?" the driver asked, wanting to get some kind of destination from the young man in the back.

"Regents Park," he answered, almost snapping at the man. He watched out of the window as the streets went by. It didn't take that long to reach the park. He paid the fare and stepped out. Heading towards the bandstand. He walked towards one of the empty benches and looked out to the lake.

Sherlock sat there for a moment before he closed his eyes and went into his newly created Mind Palace. He had been working on it for almost a year, and it helped him keep the information he wanted and needed at the forefront of his mind. He took a shaky breath as he began to lock away the memories of Victor, not wanting to remember what he saw. He knew they would come up every now and then, but for now, he could push them away.

Sherlock had no idea how much time had passed when he heard a familiar voice come from behind him, "Sherlock?"

Sherlock didn't even both to turn as he asked dryly, "Having fun watching me fail again brother?"

Mycroft went around the bench and sat down next to him, "How could I ever have fun when you are hurting."

"I am fine," he spoke calmly as he got up and stared down at him.

He looked up to his younger brother and shook his head, "No I don't think you are. But you will in time."

"What is it you always say Mycroft?" Sherlock asked him, "Caring is not an advantage. You're right, it's not."

Mycroft shook his head, "I…" he said, not knowing what he should say at all.

"Just leave me alone Mycroft," he said with a shake of his head as he began to walk away.

"Sherlock," he called out, standing up to watch him. Sherlock turned to face him for a second, "Please, don't do anything stupid. I know about the drugs you did with him. Just, come home with me. Or we could go and see Mummy and Father. I know they would love to see you again," he suggested, hoping that the other would take him up on it. Sherlock had been using drugs a little over the last year, mostly from the influence of Victor and the young Omega's friends.

Sherlock snorted, "I'm not gong with you and I'm not going to see our parents. Just leave me alone Mycroft. For once in your life leave me alone. Don't interfere," he told him as he walked away.

Not even an hour after Sherlock walked out of Regent Park, he was lying on a damp mattress in an old building, smiling at the half rotted away ceiling above him as a drug-induced haze took him away from the pain he was feeling. His mind becoming sharper as he started to think of the series of murders that had taken place over the last few weeks. Victor was not even a ghost in those thoughts, and that, for Sherlock, was for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Sorry for not posting, but last week my sister-in-law gave birth to my niece so I have been a little bust with family. Back to normal next week.

**Overcoming Betrayal**

**Chapter Two**

Sherlock was walking through the streets, the lights flashing nearby drew him to them. He looked over what he could see and moved forwards to the taped off crime scene. He was bored, his mind was whirling in activity thanks to what he had taken earlier. Now he needed something to do, and what he had come across presented a good opportunity to alleviate his boredom.

Sherlock looked at what he could see and smirked as he went over to what appeared to be the man in charge of the scene. He looked to him, _Single, was dating, overworked, Alpha._ Nothing much he could tell from the man. Sherlock stood there, watched him a little as the man began to head towards him, to get out of the scene, talking on his phone.

"Make sure you get here," the man almost snapped into his phone.

"You are looking for an Alpha, male, over six foot, left handed and a carpenter," Sherlock said as he got the mans attention as soon as he was about to walk past him.

The man closed his phone and stared at him, "What?" eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Your killer, he is a male Alpha, over six foot, I would have a guess at a weight, but I can't tell properly from this distance. Left handed, by the bruising I can see, his occupation is that of a carpenter, someone who works with wood," he said again, huffing a little at having to repeat himself, "I do so hate to repeat myself."

"How the hell would you know something like that. The only way would be you saw what happened, you know who it was, or that you did it yourself, so which is it?" he asked him as he went closer to him, his voice low and dangerous.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I don't need to be here to know what happened. I observed and made my deduction on what I was able to see. It's all there if you bother to look for it," he said in answer.

"So," he said as he paused for a moment, "What to tell me what you saw to be able to give me that?" he questioned, though he didn't think that the man would be able to give him anything that he would be able to use.

"The victim is a female Omega, friends with the killer. She was walking here," he said as he looked over the mans shoulder and to the scene, once again taking in all he could see, "They were together, talking. He wanted more, she didn't. When she said no he snapped. Held her against the wall, lifted her up by the neck, using his left hand, and then both, so he could look her in the eye. Scuff marks on victim's shoes at the back, marks also on the wall. He killed her using his hands. Carpenter as a profession, there is some new wood shavings that are in the area, new as they also mingle a little with her woollen skirt. I would like a closer look to tell you for sure. But if you find traces of sawdust on her neck, then you will know. I can also see blood on her fingers nails from here, I believe she may have scratched at her attackers hands, trying to break free," he finished as he looked to the man once again, "Your killer will have scratches on his hands, maybe even his arms ad face," he finishes.

"Bloody Hell," he said with a shake of his head as he turned around and looked to see if he could find what this young man had observed. He could see it, he went over to the body for a moment and looked at the neck, there was some sawdust there, her fingernails had blood on them, small spots but easily seen on the white nail varnish. "Who the hell are you?" he asked the man as he went back over to him.

"Sherlock Holmes," he answered simply, "was I right?"

"Yes you bloody well are, Carter!" he called out to one of the other officers, "I want you to find out who she is and then looked through those she knows, find out one that is a carpenter, or works with wood. He's our man, make sure to get the DNA from under the nails, she scratched at him," he told him.

"Yes sir," he nodded as he went off.

"I'm Detective Inspector Lestrade," the man introduced himself, "Thank you for the help," he added as he then got a good look at the man, "God you're high," he said, his eyes looking at the dilated ones of the young man standing before him.

"Irrelevant, I can still help," he said, not caring.

"Yes it does, you're coming with me," he said as he grabbed Sherlock's arm and dragged him over to his car and pushed him in. He went around and called out, "Taking this one to the Yard for a moment," he then got in and headed towards the Yard.

XxXxX

It was a few hours later, when Sherlock came down from his high that Lestrade went and dragged the man to his office. Sherlock was sat across the desk from the man as he was being studied.

"Well, I have to admit you did good on that one, we found him and he confessed within seconds, he had the scratches on his hands.," Lestrade said with a little smile, "So tell me about what it is that you can do?" he asked him, a serious look on his face.

"I see things that most people don't, or don't wish to. I observe them and through them I make my deductions. For instance I know that you are an Alpha and that you have recently broken up with an Omega, around two weeks ago. You went to your phone and to a ring you once wore, by the fading lines, you took it off two weeks ago when you and your partner split up. They had a problem with the hours you put in for your work. You've been on the force for a long time and you work hard, but in your spare time you enjoy playing the guitar, by what I see of your fingers," he said as he looked him over quickly, "You are also over worked, as you are shaking a little from the amount of coffee that you have drank, and the lack of sleep that I can see on your face," he then finished, a little smirk on his face as he did so.

Lestrade shook his head, "You are right," he paused for a moment, thinking over what Sherlock could do, "I wouldn't mind your help on a few cases. But I won't have you anywhere near them when you're high. You stay clean and I'll see about letting you help me on occasions. That would be the only way I could let you help."

Sherlock looked a little startled before he quickly covered it up, "You would let me help?"

"Yes, but you need to stay clean, to be able to use what you know. I need to know that I can trust it. I don't want to have to pick you up for being drugged up either," he told him, giving the young man a pointed look. He hoped that it would work, but doubted it would straight away.

Sherlock didn't say anything, "I need to go," he finally said, he needed time to think.

"How do I contact you?" Lestrade asked him as he watched the young man stand up.

Sherlock quickly wrote down a mobile number and then left the room. Lestrade watched him go and knew that the drugs were going to be hard for the young man to get rid of straight away. He could tell that they were used to hide something away, from Sherlock himself. But at least he had an incentive. He had seen the way he had enjoyed solving the murder. Lestrade looked to the computer and began to type, wanting to know what he could about the young man that had just left his office. He wanted to know for two reason, to see what he could do to help and far any next of kin he had, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos. So happy to know that you like the fic. Hope you enjoy the case that will be coming up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).

**Overcoming Betrayal**

**Chapter Three**

Mycroft was led through the building and came to stand before a young Alpha standing at the desk. He looked up to him and smiled a little as he said, "Someone will be with you in a moment Sir."

Mycroft nodded his head and stood to wait for a few moments. He had been called almost half hour ago to come to the station. He knew that it was about his brother. It had been a week since he had last been able to speak with Sherlock, and even longer since he had been able to see him in person.

"Here about Sherlock Holmes?" Came a smooth voice from behind him.

Mycroft twisted around as quickly as he could as he caught sight of the Alpha that had come up behind him, "Erm, yes," he said as he caught the scent of the Alpha standing next to him. He did his best not to react, since he was there for Sherlock.

"We did a drugs bust at a den a few hours ago. We found him in there, half out of his head. We put him in lock up and left him to sober up," he said as he then led the way to the cells, "he's this way," he said as he looked to the slightly shorter man, "You're his brother, correct?" he then asked.

Mycroft glanced over to him and nodded his head, "Yes I am. And may I ask who you are?"

"Sorry, Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade," he said with a warm smile.

"Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock is my little brother," he told him, smiling back.

"Nice to meet you Mr Holmes, though I wish it was under better circumstances. He has helped on a case a week ago, and on another one before that. He's real smart. Just wish he would lay off the drugs, as it hurts the cases. I was hoping that the lure of helping on them would help him to stay clean. But I think he might need a little help in doing so," he said as he looked to the brother.

Mycroft nodded his head, he had no idea what Sherlock had been doing, "Nice to know that he has something. Though my brother has been going through a rather hard time over the last year or so," he said as he looked to Lestrade, "and please call me Mycroft," he smiled a little.

"Then you must call me Greg," he smiled back as he came to a stop by the cells, "I'll be back in a moment," he told him as he went through the doors and then into one of the cells after it was unlocked, "Come on, your brother is here waiting for you," he called out as he went inside.

Mycroft could hear a lot of cursing going on as Lestrade soon came back out with Sherlock walking behind him, "Oh Sherlock," Mycroft whispered as he looked at the ragged state his brother was in.

"Mycroft," Sherlock hissed a little, just wanting to be left alone. He had seen Victor a few days ago, and he needed to forget it, needed to delete it but he couldn't, and so he had fallen back onto what he had done last time.

"Let's get you home Sherlock," he said as he looked his brother over a little more.

"Sherlock," Lestrade said as he looked to the young Alpha.

Sherlock looked over to him and sighed, "I'm sorry, but…" he said with a shrug, not wanting to try and justify himself.

"I gather something more is going on, but like I told you I need you to be clean if you are going to help me on cases. Get some help, or something, but make sure you keep to it Sherlock. You have a brilliant mind and I don't want to see it go to waste," Lestrade told the young man as he then looked to Mycroft, "I hope you'll be able to get through to him," he said smiling softly to the man.

Sherlock looked between the two of them and closed his eyes. Not wishing to see his brother and the Detective Inspector almost flirt with each other. He could see within second of seeing the two together that they were attracted to each other, he was not against his brother finding someone. It just hurt that he was alone, that the one he had hoped to spend his life with had betrayed him so deeply.

"I shall be doing my best, and thank you Detective Inspector, for contacting me," Mycroft said as he looked from Lestrade to his brother, "Shall we go home Sherlock?" he asked softly.

Sherlock opened his eyes and nodded his head. He looked back to Lestrade and nodded to him and followed his brother out and to his car. The drive to Mycroft's home was silent, neither of them talking until they were sat in the kitchen with a hot cup of tea in their hands.

"Sherlock," Mycroft began as he looked to his younger brother, "I'm worried about you, it's been over a year and I know that it still hurts you, but don't let it destroy you. You have an opportunity from what I heard, helping the Yard out with their cases. I know you will enjoy that," he said, as he wondered if he brother would go for his plan.

Sherlock looked to him, "I…" he began only to stop and looked down at the liquid in his mug.

"What would you say about trying Rehab?" Mycroft said, finally broaching the subject he had wanted to bring up for the last couple of months.

"I know I need to stop, I know. And I did try Mycroft, but seeing him. He was happy and so carefree, it isn't fair," he said as he slumped in his chair.

"You saw Victor?" he frowned, last he had heard the man had left London.

"Yes, a few days ago, he saw me and was rubbing it in that he had someone new," he replied as he looked back up at him.

"Rehab, maybe they will be able to help you stop, and it will give you time to sort your own feelings out as well," he said softly.

Sherlock looked to him and nodded his head, "I will try it, and how long will I be gone for?"

"I have talked to a few and the one that seems the best for you said six months, though you can stay longer if you feel the need to," he answered him. He had done a lot of research into the different centre's around the UK, he wanted the best one to help his little brother.

"I'll do it," he nodded, "As soon as you can get it arraigned for me, I will go," he told his brother as he drank some of his tea.

"Then I shall do so," he smiled, happy that his brother was going to do this.

Mycroft told him a few more things about the Rehab Centre that he had found when Sherlock's phone began to ring. He answered it, moving away from his brother a little and then coming back.

"Mycroft, would it be all right for Detective Inspector Lestrade to come by for a little while, he has a case he would like my help with?" he asked his brother, and he only did so because Lestrade had told him to ask.

Mycroft nodded his head, "Of course."

Sherlock then went back onto the phone, telling the man to come by as soon as he could. Sherlock was a little happier when he sat back down. There was a gleam in his eyes that Mycroft hadn't seen much off in over a year, not since Victor Trevor had betrayed his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos. I do hope that you are enjoying this side of the story. There will be a case for this, and I do hope that you will all enjoy it when it comes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Overcoming Betrayal**

**Chapter Four**

Sherlock walked into his brothers' home, he had been back from his second stint at Rehab for just over a month. He had fallen again, and he knew that the only one to blame was himself. He had tried, and failed in keeping away. This time he had been away for just under a year. His brother had bonded and married while he had been in there. Though he had been able to leave for the day to watch as his older brother bonded with Greg Lestrade. He had come back and lived with the two for a while, he had found a place for himself a week ago and had quickly moved out.

The tall young man walked into the kitchen and looked to his brother and Greg. He watched the two of them, a small smile on his face. They were still in love and doing all the cute cuddly things couples would do. It had been hard to learn about the two of them, that they had been able to find love with each other and he was still alone. Sherlock was slowly getting used to it thought, and he knew it shouldn't bother him. He was better off being alone.

"So, what news do you wish to tell me?" Sherlock asked as he walked into the room, causing the two of them to look up from one another.

"Oh, Sherlock," Greg smiled to him as he went and made some tea and coffee for everyone.

Sherlock observed the tender care with which Greg was treating his brother and he knew, "So…" he trailed off, a smirk on his face.

"I know you have it figured out Sherlock," Mycroft huffed a little, "but do you think we could actually tell you something without you saying anything first?" he said with a pointed look.

"Here," Greg said as he placed a tea in front of Sherlock and one in front of Mycroft, while he had a coffee for himself.

"Thanks," Sherlock said as he wrapped his fingers around the warm mug and waited.

"Well, as you have no doubt guessed, I am pregnant," Mycroft said with a small happy smile on his face as Greg put a hand on his and the two shared a loving look.

Sherlock smiled, "Congratulation, maybe now you will be watching the baby instead of me all the time."

"I doubt that Sherlock, you are my baby brother and I will always be watching," Mycroft said with a soft shake of his head.

Sherlock knew that it wasn't just because of the drugs that Mycroft was keeping an eye on him. He was also doing it because to the two of them, it was a way to show that they cared about each other, "Very well," he nodded slightly, wondering if his brother would leave him be on occasions.

"Well, I have some work to do," Mycroft said as he stood up and took his tea with him, kissing Greg on the way out.

Greg watched him go with a besotted grin on his face before it dropped and a look of seriousness washed over his features as he looked to Sherlock, "I need your help on a case," he said quietly.

"Why not mentioned it in front of my brother?" he asked him, curiously.

"This case isn't like any that I have worked before. But we get a flurry of them every now and then. This is the first time that I have been given the case. So far when it comes up again, everything goes cold real quick," Greg said with a shake of his head and a haunted look creeping into his eyes.

Sherlock looked at him, puzzled at the reaction this case was causing his brother-in-law, "What is this case, what has you so worried about it that you can't speak of it in front of Mycroft?" he asked him.

"Over the last five weeks the bodies of four babies have been found, three Alpha babies and one Beta baby. Each of them was suffocated and dumped," he told him, "we tried matching the DNA to missing Omega's but there is no matches," he added.

"The missing Omega's. I know that pregnant Omega's have gone missing over the last seven, eight weeks, but are the two cases related?" Sherlock asked, wondering if he could get his hands on the files so he could have a proper look through them.

"No match and no connection. We did get a hit of one of the Alpha babies though. The new head of forensics ran it through the international database. He is now doing it for all the others," Greg told him as he got up, "Back in a moment," he said as he went out of the room.

Sherlock sat there as he drank his tea waiting for Greg to come back. It didn't take long as the man walked back into the room carrying a couple of folders. He put them on the counter and opened them up.

"This is what we have gathered so far," he said as he watched Sherlock go through it.

"What about that match you made?" he asked as he looked up from the pictures.

"The Omega that gave birth to the baby went missing from Florida four months ago, and yes, at the time she was pregnant with the baby. Her Alpha is still in Florida and the baby is being sent back to her soon. Her Alpha has also said that the Bond between them has been broken, but not by death. Someone has broken the bond to re-bond with the Omega," he said, a worried look on his face.

"Have you checked with Florida for the children of any missing Omega's?" Sherlock asked him.

Greg frowned as he thought about it, "No I don't think we have, why do you ask?"

Sherlock shook his head, "Idiot," he huffed, "If the babies of Omega's are found here when the Omega's were taken from Florida. Then maybe the babies of the Omega's taken from here are found in Florida," he said, a little annoyed at the simple lack of logic.

"You're right, I am stupid," Greg huffed a little as he shook his head, "I'll make a call over there when I get into the office later," he said as he stood up, "Sherlock," he said softly, "Thanks, and I think you might want to come with me as well, better to have the both of us working on this."

Sherlock smiled and nodded, "I'll come with you then."

The two went quiet as footsteps began to approach the kitchen, "You two still in here?" came the questioning voice of Mycroft as he went to make himself some more tea.

"Just going over a few things," Sherlock said as he closed the case files.

"My," Greg said as he wrapped his arms around his husband.

"Yes," he said as he leaned back, enjoying the feeling of safety those arms caused.

"Be really careful all right. There have been some kidnappings recently, all Omega's, and all of them were pregnant when they were taken. I just want you to be really careful," Greg said softly, worried for his husbands' safety.

Mycroft turned around in his arms, "I will, don't you worry. You and Sherlock will be able to find out who is doing this, I will stay safe," he reassured him as best as he could. He knew that nothing would really do so until the people were caught.

"Right," he smiled as he kissed him softly, "Sherlock and I are going to head to the office, be home later and take it easy My," he told him a gently smile on his face as he and Sherlock quickly left the house. Both of them were hoping that they would be able find the people responsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, hope you are enjoying this story so far. They have now hit a nice big case, hope you enjoy what I have planned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Sorry for not updating for awhile, been going through a bit of a rough time recently. Things are now beginning to pick up and I am getting back into the swing of things.

**Overcoming Betrayal**

**Chapter Five**

Sherlock got out of the car and walked over to where Lestrade was waiting for him. Greg had called him to head there, they had found another Alpha baby. Sherlock walked over to the man and stood there quietly. Lestrade turned to him and nodded.

"Thanks for coming Sherlock, the guys over in Florida have sent over all the information that we need. I've already had the baby's DNA sent to the lab, I want to see if we can find out who he belongs to as soon as possible," Greg said as he looked to his brother in law.

"Right," he nodded as he looked around at some of the officers that had been watching them closely.

"Come on, I'll show you where he is," he said as he then led the way to the scene and let Sherlock look around.

Sherlock moved around the scene, before he slowly walked towards the body. He knelt down and looked him over, not touching him at all. He could tell that the scene was bothering Greg, though he couldn't blame him, he was just about keeping his own emotions in check. He just thought of his brother and the child that he was carrying.

Sherlock stood up and went over to Greg, to tell him what he had been able to find, "I…" he began as Greg's phone began to ring.

"Sorry," he apologised as he answered it and nodded a few times before answering, "I'll be there soon."

"What is it?" Sherlock asked him, he could see the worried look in his eyes as he wondered if there was something wrong with Mycroft.

"Another Omega has been taken, I'm to head over to the place now," he told him as he looked over to his new Sergeant, "Sergeant Donovan, take over the scene!" he called out to her.

"Yes Sir," she nodded as she turned back to the people she had been talking to.

"Since we made the connection to the missing Omegas and the babies that have been found here to the ones in Florida, I've taken over both cases. Sherlock," he said as he looked to him, "Will you come with me to see to this one, I'm hoping that you might be able to figure out what ever it is that we are missing," he told him, hoping that he would agree to go with him.

Sherlock didn't even need to think as he nodded his head, "Of course I shall come."

Greg nodded and they walked towards his car and got in. It didn't take long for them to reach the place where the omega had gone missing. It was a small park, near St Bart's. He walked over to the few people that were hanging around as well as two officers that had been called in for it.

"Sir," one of them said as he saw Greg walking over to him.

"What have you been able to find out?" Greg asked him as he looked to him.

"So far an Omega was having his lunch here, it has been confirmed that he was at least four months pregnant with his first child. His Alpha is on the way at the moment and should be here soon. From what I found from his colleague over there, Michael Stamford and his Alpha, Anita Stamford have been together for four, almost five years," he answered as best as he could.

"Right, I'll need to talk to the alpha as soon as they get here," he told him and the looked around and asked, "Where is the abduction site exactly?"

"Over here sir, we've already cordoned it off," he said as he then led the way over to a small area near the gate opposite the one that they had walked through.

Sherlock went around the gates, looking at all he could to see if he could find anything that might be of some use. He knelt down and then looked up to see a curious officer and Greg, "I believe I may have come across something that I would like to test in the lab at St Bart's, if they allow it."

"I have no doubt they will, just ask one of the people over there, one of them was with Dr Stamford when he was here, they separate as she had forgotten her purse at the cafe they had gone to for lunch, he was waiting here for her," the officer said as he thought that they might allow it.

Sherlock nodded as he looked up, "When is the forensics unit getting here?" he asked.

"They will be here soon sir," the officer said as he looked around and could already see the van pulling up nearby.

"Good," he said as he stood up to wait for them.

Greg looked to him and shook his head, "Why don't you come with me and talk to the witness at least," he said, wondering if he could get his help there.

Sherlock nodded his head and walked with Greg to the young woman that was looking around a little nervously as she then watched them approach her, "Hello," Sherlock nodded his head slightly in greeting.

"Erm, hi," she almost squeaked as he eyes went wide as the two Alphas stood before her.

"Dr Hooper?" Greg said as he looked down to the notes that the officer had given him.

"Yes, that's me," she smiled a little as she looked between the two of them.

"Can you tell me a little of what you saw?" Greg asked her, as she began to describe what she had done.

"Oh, yes. Mike, and me we go to lunch every day, he started working at Bart's a few months ago. He and Anita moved down from Manchester, and we always go to lunch. We went today like always, stopped at the cafe, had some tea and a sandwich, and then we came out. We always walk through here to get back to Bart's, I looked for my purse and it wasn't in my pocket so I went to go back, Mike said he would wait for me. And I left. I noticed an old van, it was blue, but it didn't really stand out for me at all," she answered him as best as she could.

Sherlock nodded, "Would it be all right if I use one of the labs at St Bart's?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, I have no doubt that they would, everyone likes Mike, so they will want to help," she smiled to him.

Sherlock nodded his head, "Thank you," he nodded as he wondered away and went over to the forensics team that were already at work. He pinched a sample dish and what he needed and quickly took the samples he wanted. He looked over to Greg and nodded.

Greg sighed as he walked over to the other man for a moment, "Right, you head to Bart's and I'll come by if we have anything else all right, and make sure to tell me if you find anything out all right,"

Sherlock nodded to him, "Of course," he told him as he then walked away.

Greg gave a sigh and hoped the man would at least tell him what he found out. It would be helpful, he wondered when he would get the information about the baby though as well. He wanted to know where the baby was from, or at least where his bearer was from. Greg turned around as he heard someone running towards them. He sighed, he knew it would be the Omega's Alpha, he just hoped he would be able to keep this one from becoming violent when they were told that their Omega was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Overcoming Betrayal**

**Chapter Six**

Sherlock sat in Greg's office looking through the files about the case. The Florida Police Department that they were dealing with had sent them copies of their own files for the missing Omega's and the baby Alpha's and Beta's that they had found. It had been confirmed that the baby that they had found had been from an Omega that had gone missing in Florida five months ago. Six more Omegas had gone missing in the same area within three weeks, at the same time. The DNA of the babies found so far had matched four of the Omega's that had been missing.

Greg sighed as he tossed a file onto the pile that was growing on his desk. All of them to do with the one case he was now focused on, "They have taken over forty Omega's over the last thirteen, fourteen years from London and around the same from Florida. Each of them had been pregnant, around three to six months. The DNA of the babies that we have found is starting to match up. They are doing the same. They also had a body of an Omega found over there. They had matched the DNA to one that had gone missing three years ago," he hummed angrily as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. Neither of them had much sleep over the last two weeks since they began to work together on the case.

Sherlock nodded as he thought for a moment, "Have there been any other Omega's found over there, or any here? An Omega will try and kill themselves if they lose their child, no mater how they lose them. And do not forget that the Alpha's have all reported that around six months after their Omega's has been taken they felt their bond break. If that is the case then there would be a doctor involved in all of this. It would happen after the child is born, when an Omega is at their weakest, with barely any strength to fight back," he reminded him.

"Only that one that I mentioned, of course a number of the children have been found. They are being sent over here, so that their families can put them to rest," Greg nodded and sighed over what he had learned.

"Sir," the door opened and Donovan walked in, "Another Omega has gone missing," she told him the bad news.

"Damn," Greg huffed as he and Sherlock stood up, "Where and do we know how it is yet?" he asked her as he stood before his desk.

"Whitehall, no name comi…" she trailed off as someone whispered something to her, "Oh," she said as she looked to the two men standing in the room, "Mycroft Holmes-Lestrade," she told them.

Greg went white as he fell back into his chair as Sherlock grabbed his phone and tried to call someone from Mycroft's work.

"Anthea," Sherlock began as he asked her for what had happened. He nodded a few times and then hung up. He looked to Greg and could see the other man was still in shock, "Lestrade," he called to the man, using his last name to really get his attention. Sherlock walked over to him and grab hold of an arm.

"Sherlock," he said as he shook himself and took a steadying breath.

"Anthea said that they had gone to lunch, he left to go to the bathroom and didn't come back. She's gone through the footage, but it's been distorted. Professionals," he told his brother-in-law.

Greg nodded and stood up once again. The two left the Yard and headed to the scene. Anthea walking over to them as soon as they arrived, the woman had been working for Mycroft for almost a year. She quickly told them what she had been able to find out. Sherlock ignored her and walked to the bathroom and began to look around. The forensics unit stood back and let the man work, all of them hearing that it was Detective Inspector Lestrade's Husband and Sherlock Holmes' brother.

Sherlock stood up after a while and went over to Greg, "I'm going to Bart's to look this over."

With that he left Greg alone to go over the scene, who was refusing to leave it to someone else. He needed to work on this case

XxXxX

It had been two weeks since Mycroft had gone missing, three more Omega's had gone missing in that time, seven Omega's in total. Two more babies had been found, five babies that would never have a chance to live. Sherlock walked through Regents Park and sat down on one of the benches, going over all that he had been able to find out. This was one of the places that Sherlock had been able to figure out that the kidnapper and killer had been to a number of times. The only thing confusing him was the baking powder that he had found as well.

"Hello dear, you look a little lost," came a gentle voice from behind him as an elderly lady came into view and sat down beside him, a two month old baby on her lap, an a two year old clutching at her skirt. And quickly sat on the floor near her, playing with the doll in her hands.

Sherlock looked to them and observed that none of them were related, "My brother is missing, and he is pregnant."

"Oh dead," she said gently ass he reached out to him, "Is he one of the ones that have been kidnapped?" she asked him.

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, and the babies that have been found murdered are also connected."

"I can't imagine someone doing that. My husband works with a firm that has a joint venture over here and in Florida. They have a number of Omega's that come in with their children. He helps find homes for them. I look after the Omega ones for a few years, until they can find a nice permanent home for them. I don't keep them after the age of twelve, they need people around them to help them with their first hearts. I've been doing it for thirteen years now," she told him with a gentle and kind look in her eyes.

Sherlock took it all in and then looked to the woman, observing her a little more closely after the information that she had given him, he could see traces of baking powder on her, "I'm sorry," he said with a charming smile on his face, "I'm Sherlock Holmes," he introduced himself to the woman.

She chuckled, "Oh, don't you worry dear, you have a lot on your mind. I'm Martha Hudson, and this little one in my lap is Andy, and the one playing is Christy," she said smiling.

"Hi," Christy said pausing in her play for a second to be polite and then returned to her doll.

"So you are on your own today Mrs Hudson?" Sherlock asked her, smiling lightly.

"Yes, well I have a few children at nursery, some are at school, two are at secondary school now. My husband, Ian, bless him, had to leave for Florida two days ago, he said that it would be at least three months before he comes home. He said that there might be another child for me to look after, maybe two," she gave a sad sigh as she glanced at her watch, "Oh dear, I better get back, I'll need to get Trudy, Paul and Gary from Nursery. I'll be saying good bye to one of my kids soon, it's going to hurt so much," she sighed as she stood up, "A week before she is taken to her new permanent home, never enough time. Just hope she will write to me unlike Mathew and Carrie did, they said they would and they never did," she said as she looked to him, "I hope you find your brother and the one who did this, is disgusting," she told him.

Sherlock nodded, "Bye Mrs Hudson," and the watched her as she left. The information that she had told him beginning to slot into what he knew of the case. He grinned eyes alight, he needed to make a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Sorry for not updating, I've been rather ill over the last two, almost three weeks. Now its Camp Nano and I am taking part once more. Writing Four fics this time. The Harsh Reality Sequel, A HP/S xover, and two Sherlock Fics. I am hoping to be able to update a few of the fics during April, but no promises on all of them.

**Overcoming Betrayal**

**Chapter Seven**

Sherlock walked towards New Scotland Yard and looked to the right for a moment and nodded his head. Anthea was standing there, serenely tapping away into her new phone. She looked up at him and gave a sweet smile as she pulled out a large folder from a bag that was hanging off her shoulder. She handed it over to him and stood there for a moment.

"There is more to come on Ian Hudson. He has a long record, and has hidden it well. Martha Hudson, is who she appears to be and has no real connection to what is going on. She makes sure that they children under her care are very well looked after. All of them are happy from what my sources have been able to gather," Anthea told him, he had phoned her earlier to make a request to look into the Hudson family and had done so over the last hour.

"What else on Ian Hudson?" he asked her as he took the folder and waited.

"He has connections to an adoption agency in the states that also have an office here in London. The children are adopted only after the age of around twelve or thirteen. As soon as they are adopted, they are no longer in any system that we can find. We've been able to trace three of those that had been adopted out of the five that we know of, we are carrying on doing so to trace the others. All the information is in the folder," she told him.

Sherlock nodded his head and looked to her, "Thank you for your assistance," he told her.

"Welcome Mr Holmes," she nodded as she turned to leave and then stopped, "As soon as you know what you are going to be doing, please contact me so I can lend all the support that is necessary to get Mycroft Holmes back," she added, a soft look in her eyes as she thought of her boss. She then walked away from Sherlock going towards the waiting black car.

Sherlock watched her go and nodded his head to himself, "I will do so," he called after her and then added, "I have no doubt that Lestrade will be coming with me."

Anthea turn to him, "Understood," she said, knowing what he meant, "I will make sure that they are prepared for your arrival and I will be sending support with you as well. He would not be happy if something happened to either of you," and with that she walked away before Sherlock could say anything more.

The man gave a sigh as he watched her get into the car and then turned back to the building. He hurried his way up to Greg's office and walked towards it. He looked through the window and watched for a moment. The older man looked tired and ragged, he had been asked to leave the case several times since Mycroft had gone missing, but he had refused each and every time, making sure to do everything by the book. Sherlock didn't blame him, most of the yard was incompetent. Sherlock opened the door and walked in. He quickly sat down and dropped the folder onto the desk, making a loud thud echo through the room.

Greg looked up, a little startled and asked him, "What?"

"Ian Hudson," Sherlock began as he glanced through the contents of the file and handed Greg a few of the more relevant pieces, "Over the last thirteen years he and his wife have looked after fifteen children, every single one of them have been Omegas. They arrive at the home at around a month, sometimes two months old and are then taken away to be formally adopted when they reach twelve. These children don't exist after they are adopted. At the moment, Martha Hudson has nine Omegas, ranging from the ages of six months to twelve years," he read the some of the information that he had been given, "One of the children that are with her, has their DNA on file after an accident. Anthea was able to have it matched to an Omega that went missing seven years ago. Over the last eight months, six Omegas have been taken from her home to be adopted. They have not appeared on any registry that Anthea can find," he finished as he looked to the man sitting across from him, a little opened mouthed as he tried to find the words.

"But what does that have to do…" he began but cut him self off as he realised exactly what Sherlock had said, and the things he hadn't, "Perfect sex slaves, forced bonds. Fuck!" he exploded as he stood up from his chair and began to pace around his office, trying to think of what he should do.

"All the information about three of the Omegas here in England is in this folder. We can save them before they are put through anything more. The other three that are missing, Anthea is trying to track now. In an hour she found three, give her a little more time to find the others. All we need to find now are the Omegas themselves. They would have had a bond forced on them as well, to breed more Omegas children. One of the Alpha babies DNA was matched to an Omega that went missing four years ago in Florida. So they are still here in London, Anthea is tracking all that have been involved and she has said that we will have her assistance if we need it," he told him, as he looked calm, but inside he was hoping that Mycroft was all right, "We don't have much time to find the children, we need to get them away as soon as possible, you know that after a year the bond will completely destroy their will."

Greg nodded his head, "Yeah, we need to get everyone together and get a plan of action going."

Greg walked out of the office and over to Donovan, telling her to get everyone into the task room straight away, and to get any available officer to get there as well. He needed everyone to help work on this. Donovan looked a little puzzled, but nodded her head and started to round everyone up. Greg and Sherlock went to the task force room that they had set up and started to put things together.

It took two hours for them to be able to inform the force to what was going on. Anthea had walked in during the end and handed over the last of the information that she had been looking for. They now had a list of people to go after in London, and around the country. Calls were made to the different police forces around the country and raids were set up to be executed the next day.

Tomorrow they would be doing the raids, but while everyone was going to be doing that. Sherlock and Greg would be heading to Florida to carry out that last part of the plan. The police over there had been informed about what they had found in England. Anthea had been able to get into the files over there and complied all the information they needed to be able to set up the same raids over there. Greg and Sherlock were going over to debrief them all and to go on one of the raids as well, to the warehouse were they believed the Omegas were kept before they were forced into another bond. First they needed sleep, they had a long flight ahead of them in seven hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Well Camp is over, and three out of four fics are finished, only three chapters to do for the other one. Two Sherlock fics, one Sherlock/Harry Potter crossover and Harsh Reality Sequel, just have to get someone to read through for plot holes.
> 
> This chapter was hard to write, so I do hope it's all right.

**Overcoming Betrayal**

**Chapter Eight**

Sherlock and Greg were in the back of a car heading towards the police station where they would be talking to those in charge of the investigation side of things in Florida. They hadn't been in Florida long, but Sherlock had already read through the files, since the one that had picked them up had handed them over to him. The people that Anthea had sent with them were being taken to another place to wait for their next orders. Greg felt a little weird about being told he was in command of them, but it was good to know they were there in case they were needed. The car pulled to a stop and the two of them got out and were led to a large room, on the boards were pictures and lists and other things from each scene, as well as all the information that they had been able to gather about the case thanks to those in England sending them more information.

"Mr Holmes, Detective Inspector Lestrade, I'm Captain Lorenzo," a burly man said as he walked into the room, a small smile of greeting on his lips, though it didn't reach his eyes. He just wanted this case to be over with, and for them to find everyone.

"Sorry for muscling in on this," Greg said as he shook the mans hand.

"At least someone was able to pull it all together, a little shocked at what was found," he said with a small shake off his head and looked towards Sherlock who was already looking at everything that was set out.

"Got a little news when I landed. My team back there have been able to locate most of your missing Omegas. They have also been able to locate all the children, including the four that were sold into a forced bond. Five homes were found where the children were raised until then. My teams will move out in a few hours as soon as we have got ready to do the same here. We don't want to them warn each other," Greg told him of the information that he had received after he called back, "We've also located a warehouse where the Omegas were kept until they are forced into another bond for more children," he said with an air of distaste.

"I know where they are," Sherlock said as he walked over to them, going from the map that was on the wall, "I know where they are being kept at the moment, as soon as you get there. Make sure that you grab everyone quickly, they will be trying to inform anyone that is involved, monitor all calls here and back in England," he added as he looked to Greg.

"I already know that Sherlock, already got Donovan on that," he told the man a tense look on his face.

Sherlock, Greg and Captain Lorenzo began to work on the plan to hit what places they could. Two hours later they were outside a small warehouse. Within twenty minutes over twenty people were arrested and the missing Omegas from England had been found. Sherlock and Greg rushed through as they could hear crying and the smell of distress from a very familiar scent.

"My!" Greg said as he rushed over to the omega that was curled on the floor, leaning against another of the missing omegas.

"Greg," he said, his voice low, weak and full of grief.

Greg rushed to him and fell to the floor gathering the man in his arms and holding him tightly. Sherlock stopped, as he could smell something different about his brother from the last time he had been near him. Greg was holding his husband as tightly as he could, he too could smell the change.

"You need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible," the other Omega said, as he looked to them both, sadness in his own eyes.

Sherlock looked down at him and nodded, "Yes," he then ran off and grabbed one of the EMT's in the building, treating a few of the distressed Omegas.

"My," Greg whispered softly as he stroked the slightly younger mans head, "I'm right here," he told him, placing a kiss on his forehead. Tears in his own eyes, spilling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Mycroft sobbed softly, tightening his hold on Greg's hands as the sedative the EMT had given him, began to work and he slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

Sherlock could see the rage that was building in his brother in law and he went around and looked to him, "You need to be with him, stay with him, don't leave him, please. He needs you," he said, devastation in his eyes.

"I…" he said as he closed his eyes and tried to find that centre of himself that the police taught Alphas, to stop them from going feral. It took all he had and he turned to the gurney that was taking Mycroft to one of the waiting Ambulances, "Do what is needed Sherlock and find them all," he told the young man.

Sherlock nodded his head and began to work, he knew that there was still Omegas out there that needed help. He couldn't stop until he found them all.

XxXxX

Sherlock walked into the hospital room almost a day after the raid, his brother was sitting up, still full of grief, but he was calmer now. Greg sat on the edge of the bed, holding Mycroft's hand tightly. There was an air of loss around them as he looked to them both. Mycroft saw him and held out a hand. Sherlock went over quickly and took hold of it.

"Mycroft," he said softly as he looked his brother over.

"A little boy, we would have had a little boy Sherlock," Mycroft said as tears began to form once more.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough," Sherlock whispered remorsefully.

"You were Sherlock, quicker than all that have worked on this case, I had a reaction to the drugs that gave me to bring me over here, nothing could be done," Mycroft said, his voice trembling as he added, "I… I can no longer have children," he said a Greg gathered him into his arms once more and held him as the two of them grieved for their son and the lose of being able to have more.

Sherlock looked shocked as he looked to the two of them, "No…" he said with a shake of his head.

Sherlock was pulled into the hug as they grieved together. Mycroft would have to stay in for a few more days. The other Omega's had been realised and would be going home early. Though one had insisted to stay behind and go with Mycroft. Mike Stamford had insisted, as he had been the one to take care of Mycroft during their captivity.

Sherlock had been able to find the information needed to locate all the Omegas that had been taken and all the children that had been born to them, including those that had been born after the Omegas had been taken. There were a number of them. Places had been raided all over the USA and UK for the Omegas and the children that had been born as well, even a few plans in Europe had been raided as well.

There was a knock on the door and the three of them let go of each other, though Greg stayed close to Mycroft. Sherlock kept hold of Mycroft's hand. The door opened and a young pregnant Omega walked in, he gave them all a small smile as he looked to Mycroft.

"How are you feel?" he asked softly as he walked over to the bed.

"Mike," Mycroft gave a small smile, "drain, dead inside, I…" he began but sighed as he closed his eyes and turned his head.

"I can't imagine, but I knew someone who knew that feeling. It hurt him so badly, even years later," Mike said softly.

"Who?" Sherlock asked not able to help himself.

"My Uni partner, I haven't spoken to him in almost two years," he smiled softly, "I've lost touch with a number of friends over those years, been so busy with family," he sighed softly, he and his wife had lost her parents and things needed to be sorted out. When it was all done, things had dropped, and he didn't know how to get in touch with his friends again.

Mycroft turned back to him and the four of them started to talk, trying to keep the topics light. Though sleep pulled at the exhausted man in the bed and soon he was asleep, Sherlock and mike left as Greg stayed close to his husband as he could, grieving for a son they would never get chance to see grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Sorry for not updating last week, I've been ill once again with another cold and chest infection. My fifth cold for this year and my third chest infection.

**Overcoming Betrayal**

**Chapter Nine**

Mycroft looked out the window of the private plane he was on. The men that had come with Greg and Sherlock were in the back area and he and the others, including Mike Stamford were in the front. He sighed softly as he looked out, he felt someone sit next to him, but ignored it until he felt a hand on his arm. He looked to it and then to the kind face it was attached to. He had been able to keep Greg away since they had taken off two hours ago.

"You shouldn't push him away," Mike said softly to him.

"I…" he sighed and went back to looking out the window.

"You're hurting, I know, but so is he, he has lost a son as well, and his husband is hurting and he cant hold you," Mike told him gently.

"I told him that he could leave if he wanted to, I can no longer have children and he would make sure a wonderful father," Mycroft said, his voice trembling at the thought of Greg leaving him.

Mike shook his head, "I don't think that will happen, he loves you and he looks over here lost and alone and with longing on his face because all he wants to do is to be with you."

Mycroft blinked a few times and then dared to look around the cabin and search for Greg. Their eyes met and he could see that Mike was telling the truth. Mike smiled a little as he got up and went over to Greg, putting a hand on his shoulder and motioning for him to go to his husband.

"Will you let me sit with you now?" Greg asked, his voice soft and full of grief.

Mycroft looked to him and nodded as tears began to, "I'm…" he started to say as he was cut off as Greg took him in his arms and the two settled down together, holding each other tightly.

Mike watched them for a moment before sitting down. He looked to the younger man that was watching the two, "Leave them to their privacy for a bit," he told the young Alpha.

Sherlock looked down to him and then nodded as he went and sat next to him, "you have proved helpful to my brother. He would have made Greg leave, and I know that would have devastated him further," he said, his voice soft.

"Good to know," he smiled to him, "Are you all right?" he asked him.

Sherlock looked a little shocked at the question, "Why would you ask that, I am fine."

Mike shook his head, "no you aren't, you've been hurt by all this as well, you have lost a nephew," he told him.

Sherlock just nodded, "Greg loves him, he truly does, and I know that he wants nothing more than to be with my brother. I didn't know how to get through to him to make sure that they would be all right. So thank you," he told him sincerely.

Mike smiled to him, "they have a long road ahead of them and they will need all the support that they can get, they will need you. Mycroft is going to be feeling useless, I know that my friend did for a long time when he lost his own child, and it wasn't under the best of circumstances either," he sighed a little.

"I will be," he said determined to be there as he glanced back to the two men behind them.

Mike smiled and went quiet as he rubbed his stomach, he was feeling a little unsettled, and couldn't wait until he was with his wife once more. Sherlock watched him and couldn't help the small upturning of his lips as he too went silent.

XxXxX

It had been over a month since they had returned from Florida and Sherlock had just left his brother and his husband to themselves. The two were stronger together, though Sherlock knew that Mike had helped a lot with that. Mycroft and Mike would often talk, with his brother sending a car for the doctor so they could have lunch on occasions. It had helped, Mike had pointed the two of them in the direction of counsellors that would be able to help them with their loss. Even Sherlock had been talked into talking to one, but it had helped, in more ways than one.

Sherlock smiled as he walked through Regents Park. Going over to one of the benches near the bandstand and looking out at the water. He had been there once before, when his brother had been taken and he had started to come here often when he needed to think.

"You're the one that found out what they were doing aren't you?" a voice questioned him from behind.

Sherlock turned and saw the old lady he had met just over a month ago, he nodded his head, "Yes I am," he told her softly.

"They have given my husband the death penalty, found out last night, can't say I'm unhappy about that when I learnt what they were all doing. How could they do that to those sweet children, and they pulled me into it as well," she almost growled as she went and sat beside him on the bench, "thank you, for what you did, you saved them all. I will miss having the children around, but they are being reunited with their families. It will take a long time for them to heal," she said as she looked to him.

"It will, we all will need time," he said as he thought of his brother and brother in law.

"Thank you," she told him, sincerity in her eyes as he looked to her.

Sherlock nodded his head, "I am glad I could help Mrs Hudson."

"Thank you Sherlock, you have saved a lot of heartache for a lot of people, now tell me how you got involved in all this?" she asked him.

Sherlock smiled a little at the woman's curiosity and began to tell her what he was doing, as well as everything he could about the case, which had helped convict her husband of. He'd had to fly back to Florida to testify for the case a little less than three weeks ago. The case went quickly because of all that had happened and Mr Hudson was one of the first to be brought to trial. He didn't leave anything out, including what had happened with his brother. Mrs Hudson took hold of his hand and held it as she could see that while he looked calm and unconcerned, he was still upset about what had happened.

"You are a good man Sherlock Holmes, a good one," she told him, "you come and tell me about all that you've done, I would love to hear it. Though not for a little while. I'm going to go and visit my sister, a lot of people don't like what that man has done," she told him.

"They have targeted you?" he asked her, concern entering his voice.

"A little, they need someone to blame, and as the one that had done this are now locked up, I'm the only one on the outside they can, so I'm leaving for a little while," she told him gently, patting his hand.

"That isn't right Mrs Hudson," he told her.

"Its the way it works, it's why I'm going away for a while, I will be back though and here," she said as she pulled out a pen and piece of paper and scribbled something down, "my sisters number so you can call me, tell me about the cases you are on while I'm away."

Sherlock nodded his head as he took it and then watched the woman as she stood up and walked away. He smiled as he looked down to the number, he couldn't help but feel a little responsible for what she was going through and made a promise that he would watch over her as he got up to leave the park as well, going back home to his flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Chest infection gone, only a small cough left now, but on Monday, I had a bit of a fall and have now twisted my ankle, its been one of those weeks, lols.

**Overcoming Betrayal**

**Chapter Ten**

It had been almost five months since they had returned from Florida. It had been hard to be back at first, but things had settled down. Mrs Hudson was back home and once a week Sherlock would stop by and talk with her as she got her life back together after her husband's arrest and trial. His execution date was that very day and Sherlock was already heading towards Mrs Hudson's home to be with her. While she hated what her husband was doing they had been married for a long time.

Mike had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, and Greg and Mycroft had been asked to be the baby's godparents, which both had said yes to. The two had been thinking of looking into adopting a child in a few years, but so far nothing more than them talking about it had happened. Mycroft and Greg were still hurting over the death of their son. Sherlock knew that they would never truly get over it, but he knew that they would carry on. Sherlock gave a little sigh as he got out of the cab and knocked on the door to 221 Baker Street.

The large black door opened and a smiling Mrs Hudson looked out, "Oh Sherlock, I didn't think I would see you today sweetheart," she smiled at him as she opened the door and let him into the house.

Sherlock smiled back to her as he walked in and was lead to the downstairs flat where he was quickly sat at the kitchen table as she went about making some tea, "My brother knows that I am here, and he understands that you had nothing to do with what was going on, and he thinks, as I do, that you shouldn't be alone today," he told her, a small smile on his face.

Mrs Hudson stopped what she was doing and looked to the kettle, "I am so sorry," she said softly as she thought of Sherlock's older brother.

Sherlock got up and placed his hand on her shoulders and turned her around, "Mrs Hudson, my brother and I are both in agreement that there is nothing that you can be blamed for, you gave those children a loving home and even though they are now with their families they still write to you and talk to you on the phone, they love you as their almost grandmother," he told her, he had seen the letters that she had on the small table and the pictures that were on the fridge, some of them were new, not been there for long.

"I know, but your brother lost his child," she said softly.

"And he knows that you had nothing to do with that," he told her, as he pulled her into a gentle hug, "you hold no guilt over what happened," he added, hoping to comfort her.

"I should have seen something, I should have put it all together," she said with a shake of her head, as she moved back a little.

"Mrs Hudson, you are a kind and generous woman, and while you are smarter than most, no one would have put that all together unless you have all the things I did, and that was a lot of information that I had," he told her, trying to calm her worries and fears.

"You're a good man Sherlock Holmes," she said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek, "now go and sit down and I'll make you that tea," she added as she pushed him towards the table.

Sherlock smiled to her and sat down, "very well," he chuckled a little as he looked to her.

They both jumped when they heard a loud bang and a little shouting from above. Mrs Hudson gave a huff as she heard them, "They have been doing that for a while, nothing too bad, but yelling when something goes wrong for them. One of them will storm out in a moment," she began as they then listened to the door to the flat opened and someone rushed down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it behind them.

"I see," he said with a shake of his head, "how long have they been there for?" he asked her.

"Two months, they have a years lease with me, as soon as that is over I might ask them to leave, they have caused nothing but headaches since they came," she answered him with a little shake of her head as she went back to making their tea.

Mrs Hudson walked over to him and put the mug down as she sat down as well, she looked to the clock above the back door and sighed. She looked to the liquid and tried to think of something else.

"It will be all right," Sherlock told her, "It will be all over soon," his voice was soft and gentle as he talked to her. He could see that while things were bad, that there was still some love for her husband, and he could understand that. They had been married for almost thirty years.

"Yes" she sighed a little as she then asked him, "So what cases have you worked on recently?"

He smiled and nodded slightly at the change in topic, "Of course, the latest one, which I have been helping Gerald with was of two young women, killing those that had wronged them, or perceived as wronging them. They ended up killing two teachers, and a number of others, those that they had even called friend they had killed. How I found them was that they evidently left behind a nail," he said as he began to explain how he had tracked the two women down and had caught them as they were going to kill another of their so called friends. It was over an hour later, when Sherlock had finished telling her everything.

"Why do you call him Gerald, or some other name with a G?" she couldn't help but finally ask.

Sherlock smirked, "it is a game, his grandmother can never remember his name either, only that it began with a G. I am trying to find a name that he hasn't been called yet, its somewhat of a habit that I do it around everyone now, even if he isn't in the room with me," he chuckled a little.

She chuckled and the two then stopped as the phone began to ring, she knew exactly what the call was about but got up and went over to the small side table and picked it up.

"Yes, this is she," she said as she put the receiver to her ear, "Very well, no I don't, do as you wish," she said, almost panicked, "Thank you for informing me," she added as she then put the phone down. She stood there for a moment, just leaning against the side table.

Sherlock got up and went over to her, he knew that his brother would also have been informed of what had happened. He pulled her into his arms and held her, "I'm sorry," he said softly. He didn't care that he had put a man behind bars and even executed, what bothered him was that Mrs Hudson was hurting over it. She was a sweet old lady, and he couldn't help but wish he well after the few times he had met her and then kept in touch.

Mrs Hudson looked to him and shook her head, "there is nothing that you need to be sorry for, you helped put a man that was a danger to people away, he is dead now, the price he paid for killing those innocent little babies," she told him sternly.

Sherlock looked down to her, "All right, lets have another cup of tea," he told her as he guided her to the table and went about making some tea for the two of them. He once again began a tale of one of his private cases. It took a while but she began to smile again, it would take her a while to truly put it all behind her, but she would eventually. He sat back down and carried on talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Well, I have finally got back into the swing of things, don't know how long that will last. I've started plotting for Camp NaNo already, and I have Eight plots that I could write. One James Bond, One James Bond/Sherlock, Four Sherlock, and Two Star Trek 2009 fics. Way too many I know, but I love them all.

**Overcoming Betrayal**

**Chapter Eleven**

Sherlock walked into the lab at St Bart's and smiled a bit when he saw Mike was sitting at his desk, marking. He went over to the cupboards and began to take out the things that he needed. Mike had said that he could always use the lab there, and he was glad of that. Mike had become such a large part of his life, he was there when Sherlock had been evicted, and he was a free babysitter and as far as Mike was concerned a good one. Though that was mainly when he wasn't busy with a case.

"So, found somewhere to live yet?" Mike asked him as he marked one more paper and then stood up, stretching a little.

Sherlock nodded "Yes," he answered as he began to set up what he needed, "I have, Mrs Hudson, finally has everything sorted out with Baker Street and she is letting me have it at a reduced price."

"Hmmm, Baker Street, expensive isn't it?" Mike asked him.

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, and Mycroft has once again decided to tighten the purse strings on my account, so I am going to need a flatmate soon," he sighed in annoyance.

"Why has he done that?" he puzzled, he couldn't think of a reason why Mycroft might have restricted Sherlock's account again. He hadn't done it since before Mike had known them from what he had learned about the two brothers.

"My last place, the reason I was evicted was because of the experiments, and with access to my own funds, I could buy what I needed to carry them out," he said, a little smirk on his face.

"Ah, so now that he has control again, you can't do that and you might last more than four months in a place," Mike chuckled and shook his head.

"Might," Sherlock gave a small chuckle, "you heading out for your lunch?" he then asked.

"Not yet, I'm just getting up and a little exercise," he told him, "gaining a little too much weight these days."

"You have had three children," Sherlock chuckled and shook his head.

"Hmmm," he nodded a little as he grabbed some of papers he was marking and went over the bench and sat down near Sherlock, "So what are you doing at the moment?" he asked him.

"Testing out a theory, what the outcome is will determine who should be arrested," he said as he looked to Mike with a little smirk on his face.

The man shook his head, "Well, I hope you can figure it all out," he chuckled a little as he began to read through one of the papers, "God some of these are right brats, I don't think I was ever like this," he said as he read through.

"How bad?" Sherlock couldn't help but ask as he began to mix two chemicals and the substance he had found.

"They haven't given me one thing that is right, but then this one hasn't really paid any attention to any of the lectures so far, if this carries on I'm going to have to do something," he sighed and shook his head as he made a couple of comments in the margins.

"Like you?" he asked, a sly little grin on his face.

"God no, if I was doing the same things as this one I would have already been kicked out," he said with a shake of his head, "I worked hard, and a lot of them do," he sighed as he put that one aside and began another, "This one is a lot better, actually used the words right and made sense," he chuckled as he wrote down a few comments on what he was marking.

Sherlock shook his head, "I don't know how you can do it," he told him truthfully, "it would annoy me very quickly if people weren't listening to what I was telling them," he huffed a little at the thought.

Mike laughed at him, "Good thing you never thought to go into teaching. Though I have to say you are good with my three, you teach them quite well," he said as he pointed out how Sherlock was able to deal with Mike three children.

"They are children, small children at that and they are more curious about the world around them and wanting to know things. I don't mind that, but when they get older they will not wish to listen," he said as he smirked over to him, "And you have all that to look forward to," he finished.

"Yeah," he smiled softly as he thought of his kids, "you know I think I will go for lunch now, do you want me to bring something back for you?"

"No, you know I don't eat when I am working Mike," he said with a shake of his head as he slowly let the drops of acid into the mixture.

"All right, but you should eat more," he admonished him, though he had done so a number of times in the past. Sherlock refused to listen to him.

"I'll think about it," he huffed and rolled his eyes.

"You wont," Mike laughed, "Right, have you any idea on who you want as a flatmate, I have no doubt that you know a few that would be able to help with the rent and that," he asked him, a little curious.

Sherlock shook his head, "no, I don't think there is anyone," he sighed a little, "come on Mike, I need someone with a strong stomach and able to put up with my more eccentric behaviours."

Mike shook his head, "never know, one of your friends…" he broke off as he saw the look and rolled his eyes, "fine, acquaintances should be all right with you as a flatmate," he told him.

"Doubt it, the last flatmate ran off when he found the foot in the fridge. It was why I thought it would be nice to have my own place, and then Mycroft decided I needed to be cut off again," he huffed and looked to the mixing chemicals, that was slowly changing colour, "Be honest Mike, who would want me as a flatmate, I know I am inconsiderate at times, and I have habits that would drive a saint to homicide," he chuckled a little at the thought.

Mike laughed and shook his head, "you might be right at that, but I'll keep an ear out for someone that might be able to help you all right."

Sherlock nodded his head and said softly, "I doubt you will be able to find anyone Mike, and if you do, I shall baby-sit for you without complaint for two nights," he looked to him.

Mike grinned, "Well, I like that challenge, I'll do what I can, and I will make sure that they wont be the type to just leave."

Sherlock nodded his head, "If you say so," he said as he went back to his work.

Mike sighed and shook his head, "I'll bring you something back, you need to eat, I know it's been a couple of days," he told him as he went out of the door to the staff room to get his things.

Sherlock looked up about to protest but Mike was already gone. He gave a sigh and went back to his work. He had no idea that chain of events that were to come, a chain that he had started by mentioning to one Mike Stamford that he needed a flatmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!
> 
> Well, this one is over, and if you want to know what happens net, well the rest of this story is joined up with Overcoming Misfortune, starting at chapter 20.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I do hope that you have enjoyed the fist chapter of this companion piece. I will be writing this up until the time that Mike walks in with John.


End file.
